The Masked Prince
by Wonwordful
Summary: [This story has been taken down to be edited]
1. Prologue

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	2. Beauty, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	3. Beauty, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	4. Beauty, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	5. Blood Sun, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	6. Blood Sun, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	7. Blood Sun, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	8. Bloom, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	9. Bloom, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	10. Bloom, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	11. Ambassador, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	12. Ambassador, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	13. Ambassador, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	14. Herbalist, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	15. Herbalist, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	16. Herbalist, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	17. Journey, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	18. Journey, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	19. Journey, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	20. The Scroll Room, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	21. The Scroll Room, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	22. The Scroll Room, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	23. The Crown Prince, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	24. The Crown Prince, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	25. The Crown Prince, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	26. Tear, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	27. Tear, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	28. Tear, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	29. Markings, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	30. Markings, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	31. Markings, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	32. A Different World, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	33. A Different World, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	34. A Different World, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	35. The Court, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	36. The Court, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	37. The Court, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	38. The Court, IV

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	39. The Court, V

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	40. The Court, VI

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	41. The Royal Family, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	42. The Royal Family, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	43. The Royal Family, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	44. The Royal Family, IV

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	45. The Royal Family, V

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	46. The Royal Family, VI

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	47. Soul, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	48. Soul, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	49. Soul, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	50. Masquerade, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	51. Masquerade, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	52. Masquerade, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	53. Masquerade, IV

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	54. Masquerade, V

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	55. Masquerade, VI

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	56. Fractured Threads, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	57. Fractured Threads, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	58. Fractured Threads, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	59. Fractured Threads, IV

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	60. Fractured Threads, V

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	61. Fractured Threads, VI

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	62. Rise, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	63. Rise, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	64. Rise, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	65. Rise, IV

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	66. Rise, V

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	67. Rise, VI

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	68. Offering, I

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	69. Offering, II

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	70. Offering, III

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	71. A New Beginning

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	72. Epilogue

_This story has been taken down for editing. Thank you to everyone who have read and supported it!_


	73. Sequel is out!

_Hi guys, I'm excited to say that the sequel **The Nightmare Princess** has been posted!_

 _Please read the author's note at the end of the prologue so you know what to expect :)_

 _Hope to see many of you there!_


End file.
